the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:Stacey Miller's Secret Gets Revealed
Stacey Miller's Secret Gets Revealed is an upcoming episode of The Bully projected to be aired in 2017. Plot The episode starts with Stacey Miller arriving at school, tempted to tell Keeley Hughes about a secret that Mae MacDonald has three new Eyephones and the latest selfie stick. Hearing this, Blair Cameron rushes over to tell Harry Smith and his friends, then the bell rings, so all the pupils go to their classes while Stacey finished telling Keeley the secret. They then go to class five minutes late. Stacey goes to 6F while Keeley goes to 5F - Alan Davidson forces the latter class to march into the gym for PE. In the gym, Alan yells at everyone to do push-ups. Keeley interrupts the lesson by lying that she is desperate to go to the toilet. Alan oddly let her go, so she sneaks into 6F classroom (Stacey's class), where Casey Nield (Stacey's teacher) is explaining an English assignment to the class. Stacey asks how she is getting on and Keeley replies "Great" "Good" Stacey says but Casey tells her to sit down and she then asks "Ants in your pants, Stacey?" "No" said Stacey. Keeley goes back to her class. Later, the bell rings for breaktime. Everybody stampedes out of class, spinning Catriona McMillan and causing her to vomit from dizziness. All the pupils dash outside except for Harry, David Marshall, Jamie Wallace and Blair; the latter calls a meeting in the cleaner's cupboard about Stacey's secret of Mae having three Eyephones and a selfie stick. Harry and Jamie then wonder why this is even a secret, before they think Stacey could be plotting this secret to make them jealous. David asks what they should do - Blair luckily has an idea that they should reveal Stacey's secret, so the others agree. Harry and David start looking for somewhere to hide, while Jamie spy on Stacey and Mae talking to each other with two cameras from the lost property cupboard without being caught. Blair rushes out to warn Mitchell Washington about the rumour - Mitchell believes him and the latter rushes back. As Blair and Mitchell were in the playground, they saw Harry and his friends before they said "So, there you are", but Jamie accidentally drops one of the cameras, hitting Hannah Johnston's head and breaking, knocking her out! They all flee and decide to continue their investigation at lunchtime. Robert Sullivan marches over to see what is going on and spots Hannah on the ground, not in her usual sleeping position as he didn't notice the broken camera. Stacey and Mae get the credit for it and end up in detention, while Hannah is rushed to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary before the bell rings. The next lesson is maths. Catriona starts explaining circle geometry when Harry farts. The smell is so bad she gives him a referral and sends him out. He decides to waste the period by strolling around the corridors, suddenly having a flashback to the time James Smith wouldn't tell him about the surprise party his family planned for Greta Smith. Later he bumps into the computer lab door, ending his flashback. He stumbles around, knocking all the chairs over like dominoes; five chairs crash through the window, breaking a dead tree that falls onto the school! Everybody screams as it breaks down the walls, injuring the music teacher John Singleton, Gregor McDade, Caleb McKinnon and Barry Townsend. An ambulance then arrives to rush them all to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. Robert sends everyone home early, much to Harry's dismay over losing the chance to reveal Stacey's secret. He does a big fart, grumbling "This is hopeless!" In his bedroom, he wonders what he should do now while feeding Demon, who sighs. He then hears a familiar voice from Mae's garden which says "So, make sure you need to keep the secret hidden from the boys and..." before another says ".. Also snot brain, he used to be jealous of my new phone" - it is Stacey and Mae along with Keeley and Louisa McIntyre. Harry gets an idea... saying "Hell yes! This is it! Tomorrow, I am going to Moody Mae's house and revealed Stacey's secret", James opens the door to see what is going on, Harry tells James he was shouting because he has a idea, so the plan is to sneak into Mae's house to reveal Stacey's secret; however, James believes that Mae's mother Susan MacDonald will never forgive him for eating all the cake at Mae's party. Harry tells him to man up and just apologize to her. The next day, it is a Friday morning. Harry wakes up and gets dressed; he goes downstairs to have his breakfast. Afterwards, he lies by telling Grace Smith he is going to David's house. Grace allows him to go, so he grabs James on the head and goes outside; she tells him not to slam the door but he doesn't listen. When the pair sneak off, James tell Harry they need to go to school because it is Friday. However, Harry comes up with a plan - to do the scheme at school. James says he didn't know about this. Grace turns pale as she sends Harry by mistake, the pair quickly rush to the house to get their bags, then they walk to school. The bell rings and the pupils goes to their classes. While walking to class, Harry whispers to David that he has a plan, while the latter is excited for the scheme to reveal Stacey's secrets. At class, Catriona explains to 5F that they are doing Science lessons, then the episode cuts to breaktime; The Black Foot Gang resume their investigation. Harry and David start hiding again while Blair and Mitchell tell Jamie to find a place to snap a photo of The Confidential Cuties Club on the tree without being caught. The latter has only one camera to take the photo, but is luckily able to take three of them until a voice booms "MAE! STACEY!", it is the head teacher Robert, "Did you guys steal two cameras from the lost property cupboard?", The Confidential Cuties Club answers "No" then Robert replies "Well, can you explain this? Why are two broken cameras on the ground?", before the gang tries to say something, Robert says that all of them are in double detention while the former gang lets out a quiet but cackling laugh. Harry walks into the corridor to put the photos on Mae's locker and in her bag before locking the locker; a Fatty Fairy doll's wing jams the locker door. He rushes back outside, saying to his friends "Investigation is solved". The bell rings for lessons, and Harry goes back to his class. The episode cuts to hometime - the 5F pupils dash out of class. Mae tries to her locker, finding the door is jammed! She goes to tell Catriona that her locker is stuck, so Harry rushes home while hoping his plan will work. Before James was going to knock the door, Harry grab him on the head and shouted at him to go to Mae's house to apologize to her, James says he doesn't know what to and thinks she will still unforgives him, Harry bashes Mae's door thrice for him and tells to keep her busy while he take Mae and Stacey's photos from Mae's bag to Mae's tree-house, he quickly rushes over the fence of Mae's garden but he easily get out but making the fence flipping him to his house, one of his hands caught the door of the house, making him dizzing over it and tries to pull it but the pulling make him flinging from his house to Dominic Bray's rubbish bin, knocking the rubbishes all over himself, however he manages to shake all of it away; he sighs in relief but he heard the sounds of Dominic coming to see what is going on, Harry quickly runs away to his house but tries to goes to his garden to the living room as he sneaks upstairs into his room. He says "Here, Mum!", Grace looked around, she says "Harry?", Harry shouted he is upstairs in his room, Grace sighs in relief but she ask "Where is James?", Harry answers that James is going to Mae's house to apologize to her since the cake mishap before he comes home. In outside the house, the episode the cut to where Dominic saws his rubbish bin in a mess, he blame the mess on the binmen for forgetting to empty and cleaned his bin again like last time that causes he have chase after them down the street, which leads him to shouts "Wretched binmen!" and he angrily kicks the rubbishes by the street and pushes his bin. James apologize... TBA Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Season 15 episodes